Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device, and more particularly, to an electronic device and a method for monitoring a battery module of the electronic device.
Description of the Prior Art
Various electronic devices need to be connected to external power sources or batteries in order to receive electric energy for sustaining operations. An electronic device that is portable instead of being fixed, e.g., a laptop computer or a tablet computer, usually relies on an allotted battery for providing electric energy required for operations.
To ensure stable operations, an electronic device usually monitors an electric capacity of a battery. In certain types of batteries having less satisfactory chemical properties and slower activation responses, in a low-temperature environment, the electric capacity may not be correctly measured or a zero electric capacity may be obtained from measurement even though the electric capacity of the battery is full. Under such circumstances, the electronic device may consider that a remaining electric capacity of the battery is insufficient for booting and may directly shut down the electronic device. Alternatively, when the electronic device is already operating on an operating system, the operating system may misjudge that the battery is depleted and turn off the electronic device or enter a sleep mode, such that a user can no longer utilize the operating system.
To solve the above issue, a common solution in the technical field is to search for a more robust battery having a preferred activation response and allot such battery to an electronic device that is utilized in a low-temperature environment. However, the root cause of the above issues remains unsolved by the above approach, and a throughput of the electronic device or the battery may not be enhanced.
Therefore, it is a research task of technical persons in the related field to design an electronic device that offers stable operations in a low-temperature environment and a method for monitoring a battery of the electronic device.